The Hogwarts Ghoul
by Dagshock
Summary: After Hides death Kaneki feels like death so when a letter came saying go to Hogwarts it was very strange. While there he learns the values of friends, Touka and kicking Draco Malfoys butt.
1. Kaneki’s Sorting

Chapter 1

NO-ONES POV

As the students of Hogwarts swarmed into the Great Hall, they knew that this year was going to be very strange and very weird. They saw a white-haired boy sat at the Gryffindor table drinking, what looked like, coffee? He was dressed in all black, like black everything. With a white eyepatch over his left eye, with a skull ring on his index finger. He looked over at everyone, he shrugged and went back to drinking his coffee. Like he didn't care if over 800 kids were staring at him.

"Well sit down," He said, "Stop staring."

He clearly didn't like all the attention, so people just started to sit down at the tables, no one was paying attention to him or anything else for that matter until the Great Halls doors shot open.

KANEKI'S POV

"Great," I thought "What the hell's happening now?" Taking a sip of my coffee. It tasted sweet, a creamy flavour that filled my mouth almost made me human again. I turned to look at the commotion at the end of the hall and saw about 150 kids all different. Either hair or skin colour, big or small, boy or girl all different. I hear McGonagall explaining the rules about the hat and I suddenly lose interest until.

"Ken Kaneki!"

I froze when I heard my name shouted and stared at McGonagall with the world's mightiest glare. He stood up and that's when the whispers started. It wasn't till I sat down on the stool when the whispers stopped

"Ah Mr Kaneki" The hat spoke in my mind, "I will now look through your memories to sort you into a house."

"Ok," I thought "Dumbledore told me this would happen so look away, but I would be careful."

5 minutes passed and everyone started to get suspicious until the hat stuttered out "Gryferin." And everyone was outraged a person being sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore shouted out "Mr Kaneki go to the Gryffindor common room and stay there for the rest of the night considering you don't need to eat." I glared at him and walked out of the Hall ignoring the stairs and whispers.

Sry this is my first fanfiction I hope it is good thank you this will be Kaneki x Touka and that is not changing good bye see ya later.


	2. The expanation

Chapter 2

  
  


Harry's POV

  
  


"Well this is going to be a weird year" I thought in my head watching as the white-haired boy left the great hall, I wondered who he was. As soon as he left the hall whispers started and I started whispering as well.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, "Stop whispering, Mr Kaneki can hear you all you know." So, Kaneki that was his name a very strange name, maybe Japanese." He has been through a very traumatic incident and is still recovering." So, he has been through a traumatic incident ehh well I don't believe it.

"OH, so that's why his hair was white." A voice to the left of me spoke, it was Hermione "What do you mean Hermione?" Ron questioned. Yeah, I am getting a bit curious why his white hair had something to do with his traumatic incident.

"Well there has been a theory, and this has been proven, that after too much stress has been exposed to the body, like torture, the hair turns white." 

"Wow." I agree with Ron wow. The food appeared and we stuffed our faces with food and desserts until we hear Dumbledore tells us to go to the common room.

Once we reached the painting of the fat lady I whispered the password "Kagune" what a weird word kagune ah well I talk with Hermione and Ron until its late and we go up to our dormitories and that's when I saw him again the white haired boy Kaneki.

"Hey Kaneki." I said to him he looked over at me and Ron 

"Oh hey." He says

"Hey dude how your hair turn white, is it because of that traumatic incident?" Ron questions, I turn to him and glare at him as hard as I could.

"Fuck off!" I hear behind me I turn around to see Kaneki's drapes shut with him still on the bed. This was gonna be a long year

  
  


  
  


SRY ABOUT THIS I HAVE NO IDEA IF ITS GOOD OR NOT AND IF ITS NOT THEN PLZ TELL ME BE AS HARD AS YOU WANT CRITISISUM MAKES PEOPLE IMPROVE AND I WANT TO IMPROVE.

  
  



	3. IM SORRY

_**I'm not abandoning my story's!**_

My Microsoft Word had shut down for some reason and I have fixed it so I will add chapters more now. As you may know I have two fanfictions on the go know and I have realised how tough having two on the go is, I have decided to pause a fanfiction and I am having trouble deciding this story. I am asking you to vote on which fanfiction will be paused, remember I am pausing the fanfiction not cancelling it. I feel like both fanfictions have lots of potential and I wish to continue with both. The voting will end at the 14th of August and no matter what I will use your votes and I will continue with both my fanfictions. Please review or comment what ever you want to call it and I hope that everyone who is reading this has a splendid day

Dagshock 😊😊😊


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

**Kaneki's POV**

Kaneki's POV

It was weird staying here at Hogwarts, but I got used to it, it was also very unnerving that everyone here knew who you were, but you had no idea who anyone else was. Today was my first day of lessons in about 4 weeks of staying in Hogwarts because I didn't have a wand or robes or books or anything. Getting everything was easy, it came in the mail about three days after I arrived, but it took three weeks to try and find a wand for me. Ollivander practically had a room here. It was blackthorn wood, 9 inches long with a phoenix feather acting as the core.

Anyway, I tried to find my first lesson today it was called 'Transfiguration' what does that even mean? It was my first lesson of the day and I was nervous; the old Kaneki is showing. I reached McGonagall's classroom, was about to walk in before freezing up.

"_What is going on?"_ I internally asked myself _"Why can't I move they're only fourteen-year-olds. MOVE NOW!" _

I checked my watch; half the lesson had already passed. He picked up the courage, flung the door open, and walked inside. 30 eyes gawked at him, making him glare at them all. They all turned away, from fear, and got back to work.

"Mr. Ken, why are you so late?" McGonagall questioned

"My apologies sen…. Professor, the staircases kept moving so I couldn't get here quicker." He replies to the teacher and bows.

"Well then, take you seat and pay attention, today we are learning how to transform guinea fowl into guinea pigs."

Kaneki takes a seat at the back of the classroom, takes his books out of his bag, and watches McGonagall teach.

He doesn't really listen to her and falls into a daydream until a loud voice boomed over his head.

"Mr. Ken!" Kaneki looked up to see McGonagall looming over his head "If you find yourself bored in this class you might as well leave, NOW!"

Kaneki got out the classroom quick, running from McGonagall's crazed stare. He stared at his watch, after noticing that he still had some time to kill he decided to go have a chat with Dumbledore, he had a bone to pick for him choosing that particular password for the Gryffindors.

**So, I know it has been a while but I have a few things to say. Number 1 this is no longer a Kaneki x Toga shipping, Kaneki will not have a shipping. And that's it but please comment because I could use the criticism.**

**That's all Dagshock. **


End file.
